


To Each His Own

by shoishie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Daichi is a Dad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is sick, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sad Ending, Sad and Beautiful, Sick Hinata, Sugawara is a mom, Teacher Ukai Keishin, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Top Kageyama Tobio, hinata is in the hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoishie/pseuds/shoishie
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is bored with life and everything it has to offer. Why was a sick boy he accidentally met trying to fix that?°°°°°“How about you don’t tell me how to live my life?”“How about you live the life I never took the chance to have?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Listen to Arcade by Duncan Laurence


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

3rd pov

Kageyama Tobio never thought he would have so much trouble navigating his way through a hospital. 

He knew his cousin, Hase, was admitted in the hospital, but he had no idea what room it was. 

He could recall the woman at the front desk saying something about fifth floor, five hundred, and the number two. He figured he was going to room five hundred and two. 

So that’s where he trying to get to. 

He was never good with directions. 

He tried to follow the map that was on every occasional wall, but those didn’t help him. 

Kageyama groaned in frustration, catching the attention of a short old lady. 

“Do you need help young man?” she asked, voice sounding fragile. Kageyama noticed she was in a hospital gown. 

“Thank you ma’am, yes actually. I’m looking for room five hundred and two.” he stated, embarrassment on his face. 

“Five hundred and two?” she asked, her face lighting up a little bit. “You’re friends with that sweet little boy? That’s so nice.” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. He figured his cousin was nice but he wasn’t sweet. He most certainly wasn’t “little” either. Hase was six foot seven. 

“Umm yes? Do you know the way there?” he asked. She nodded. 

“I’m in room five hundred and five. You can follow me there.” she smiled, walking ahead of the dark haired boy quicker than he expected. 

It took a good ten minutes to get there. This was due to the sweet lady talking to almost every nurse she passed, and waiting for the elevators. 

But he got there. He was standing in front of room five hundred and two. 

Why did he have a weird feeling in his stomach. He pushed the thought away, grasping the cold door handle. 

He turned it, the rattling probably telling his cousin that he was there. 

When he opened the door, it was dark. He walked into the entrance, his eyes instantly shifted to the bed. 

“Mrs. Tsunori? Are you back already?” a soft voice asked. 

That was not his cousin. 

He walked further into the room, hand gliding on the wall of the entrance. He turned the corner of the wall his hand was on, eyes widening as they met a bundle of bright orange. 

There stood a short, frail boy. His skin sickly pail and eyes a dull amber. He had his hand on a flower. It was the cliche rose, but beautiful nonetheless. 

Who was this kid? 

“Ohhh right...Mrs. Tsunori had to get a check up once she got back...” the boy laughed, feeling awkward. “Who are you?” he asked. 

“I...uh...” 

Why hadn’t he looked at the name plate outside of the door?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They converse.

3rd pov 

“Ohhh right...Mrs. Tsunori had to get a check up once she got back...” the boy laughed, feeling awkward. “Who are you?” he asked.

“I...uh...”

Why hadn’t he looked at the name plate outside of the door?

“Well Mr. eyeuh, you may be in the wrong room.” the fluffy orange haired boy laughed, his attention going back to the flowers. 

“No..umm..my name is Tobio Kageyama you idiot! ” Kageyama stuttered. 

“Why am I telling this kid my name? “ He asked himself. It’s not like he’ll be seeing him again. This was just a little mistake in the numbers. 

“Well, Kageyama, no need to be mean about a simple mistake. I know almost every patient in this hospital.” he giggled, Kageyama’s heart stopped. “Who do you need to see right now?” 

“His name is Hase Tadaro.” He said. “This kid isn’t scared of me?” Kageyama thought to himself. He couldn’t fathom the idea that this short child wasn’t the least bit shaken up by a giant entering his room. 

“Ohh I know him!” the small boy smiled happily. “He’s super nice! Unlike you. Though I only talked to him once. He’s also really tall! I wonder if he’s in high school or college...” he trailed off in thought. He quickly came back to reality. 

“Can I just take you to him? I wanna see him again.” the boy said, his dull eyes widening in hope. They didn’t seem like they’d ever light up. Kageyama wondered what it would look like. 

Kageyama nodded and watched as the boy below him strode his way past his tall figure, and out the door. Kageyama rushed to follow him, shaking his head to rid of the shock. 

“How the hell do you know which room he’s in?” Kageyama asked, walking behind the short boy. 

“Oh I asked the nurse.” said short boy scratched the back of his neck. “I wanted to visit him sense he looked close to my age. I wanted to see if I could be friends with him while I’m still here.” he explained, catching Kageyama off guard. 

“What do you mean ‘while I’m-“ 

“Oh look! Right here!” He interrupted the dark haired boy, lightly knocking on the door and turning the door knob. 

“Woah woah! Is it ok to just go in?!” Kageyama asked, panicking. He had never been in a hospital before.

The boy laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. He wordlessly walked into the room, announcing his arrival. 

Kageyama’s eyes met his cousins. 

“Tobio!” smiled happily, opening his arms. Kageyama stifled a smile, hugging his cousin. 

“And Hinata! It’s nice to see you again. Hope my cousin didn’t bother you too much.” he laughed. “Hinata” laughed weakly, shaking his head. 

“No of course not. He just came in my room by accident. Mistaken mine with yours.” He smiled, “No biggie.” 

“That’s good. So what brings you here?” Hase asked both boys. Hinata looked up at Kageyama, assuming the dark haired boys reason is far more important. 

“Mom just told me I should visit.” Kageyama stated simply. 

“Well I came out of the kindness of my heart!” Hinata said, using his thumb to point to himself proudly. Hase laughed. 

“The nurses and a good few patients told me you’d do that.” he smiled kindly. “You visit everyone often don’t you?” Hinata’s face went red from embarrassment, nodding. 

“Well if you’ve been here long enough to do so, that may mean you need rest. Right?” Hase raised his eyebrow. Hinata’s eyes widened. 

“I-I guess. I’ve just been super bored by myself all of the time.” Hinata whined, pouting. 

“You do seem like the extrovert type. Unlike Kageyama here.” Hase mocked, “Don’t you have a phone Hinata?” 

“Oh call me Shouyou while you are here.” Hinata smiled, “Uhh yea no I don’t have a phone. If I got one now it’d just go to waste.” 

“Be as it may, it would entertain you. You should ask for one from one of the rich men in here!” Hase laughed, faking an evil cackle. Hinata giggled happily. Kageyama could only be confused as he watched the interaction. 

Suddenly, a nurse walked in with a clipboard and a panicked look on her face. It rested when her eyes focused on Hinata’s laughing face. Her’s relaxed to an expression of fondness. 

“Hinata, it’s time for a checkup.” She said, catching her breath. Hinata jumped in shock, but frowned. Kageyama frowned at the smile being wiped away from the frail boys face. 

“But why ?” He dragged, crossing his arms. “There’s no point in them! We already know nothing can be done.” 

“Still Shouyou. Something could change.” She smiled weakly. Hinata quietly scoffed. 

“I’ve accepted it. Why can’t everyone else?” mumbled the sickly boy as he walked towards the door. He turned to the two cousins. 

“Bye Hase! I’ll see you soon!” He smiled happily. “Maybe I’ll see you again too Tobio! Bye bye!” He waved cutely, turning away and following the nurse out of the room. 

Kageyama’s just waved, ignoring the questions in his mind of why the orange haired boy was hospitalized. He turned to his brother that was connected to tubes. 

“You’ve always been good with children.” teased Kageyama. 

“Unlike you?” Retorted his cousin. Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

“Shut it.” 

Kageyama had a feeling he’d be seeing the tangerine boy often.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He mentions

3rd pov 

“Is he really that short?”

“Does he play sports?”

“You said his hair was orange? Is it orange or orange orange?”

“What does that even mean?”

“How old is he?” 

“Guys!” Kageyama raised his voice, “I met him yesterday!” he said, throwing his shirt on.

“So? You have to know what his hair color is!” Nishinoya said, standing by Tanaka as they impatiently waited for Kageyama to answer their burning questions. 

Everyone in the team knew their setter was socially awkward. They knew he would never start up a conversation on his own. 

“Whoever this kid is, he must be brave to talk to the king of the court. I bet he was terrified.” Tsukishima laughed, Yamaguchi following his actions suit. 

“He’s our age suckishima!” Kageyama yelled, already regretting having told his teammates about the tangerine headed boy he had met at the hospital. 

“He must be very sweet Kageyama.” Sugawara said, walking toward the door of the practice room. “Practice is about to start everyone, let’s go.” 

Everyone shouted “ok!” and followed behind the team mother figure. The other parent of the team staggered behind. 

“Hey, Kageyama?” Daichi said, looking at the setter who was putting his shoes on.

“Yea?” 

“How’d you meet the kid?” Daichi asked, pulling on his jacket. Kageyama hummed before answering. 

“I had gotten room numbers mixed up. I mistaken his room with my cousins.” Kageyama answered, done dressing and walking to the practice room door. 

“Ahh so fate?” Daichi raised an eyebrow jokingly. Kageyama widened his eyes. 

“It was an accident more than anything.” Kageyama answered. He wanted to scream, but he knew it was disrespectful. Had it been Tsukishima or Yamaguchi, maybe. 

“I guess.” Daichi shrugged, following Kageyama outside. “Are you going to visit him again?” the setter shrugged. 

“I don’t know.” he replied, walking down the stairs and over to the gym door. “I doubt I’ll purposefully see him again.” 

Daichi nodded in acknowledgment as they entered the gym, sounds of volleyballs hitting the ground echoed in their ears. 

It was a pleasant sound. He always felt more at home on the court then he did anywhere else. Even his own home. 

Though Kageyama never had a spiker fast enough to hit his spikes. 

He had given up that on would appear. Especially after his teammates abandoned him. 

The memory haunted him ever since they left him. He knew he was a tyrant on the court. He had tried to change after that game. It scarred him. 

He remembers the exact way he set that ball. How his fingertips tingled, the feeling that that was their point in his veins. He remembers the sweat rolling down his neck, his shirt sticking to his skin. His eyes burned and his hair stuck to his forehead. It was uncomfortable but he couldn’t care less. 

And he could feel the way his heart dropped. The way it dropped when no one was there to spike his set. He felt the glares of his teammates chip away at his heart. At that moment he knew. He knew they’d given up on ever trying to bring his team player side out. 

He understood why though. Everyone eventually gave up on him his whole life. 

He ended up becoming bored with his life. No, he didn’t want to die. He just felt like nothing good would come out with how he was living life. He loved the feelings of being on the court, but he never had a rush of adrenaline like before. He appreciated his teammates, but they never gave him the energy to play at his full potential. It was just boring. 

“Hey, Kageyama?” Tanaka called. Kageyama raised his head, showing acknowledgment. 

“You think we can visit the little guy you were talking about?”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

3rd pov 

Kageyama stood outside his cousins hospital room door, an annoyed expression in his face. 

“So the king actually agreed on bringing us?” Tsukishima smirked. “Isn’t that a shock.” Yamaguchi laughed. 

“I was hesitant. Now I realized I should’ve left you guys behind.” Kageyama gritted his teeth, putting his hand on the doorknob. “No snarky remarks.” he said, turning the knob and walking in. 

“Hase! I brought guests.” the setter announced. “Annoying ones.” he mumbled. 

He looked up his cousin, eyes widening as he saw the short boy he met a few days ago. 

He fumbled his words. “Wha-you-why-what?!” Hinata laughed, hopping off of the edge of the bed he was previously on. 

“I was just visiting. He’ll be out in a few days anyway.” He said, bottom lip jutting out. 

Hinatas eyes connected with the two guests behind him. They widened in excitement as he hopped over to them. 

“Hi! My names Hinata Shoyo! But you can call me Hinata!” he said, eyes gleaming. Kageyama rolled his. 

“You’re right king. He is short.” Tsukishima said, an amused look on his face. Yamaguchi stood intrigued. 

“You’re Hinata?” asked the freckled boy. Hinata nodded, suddenly confused. The orange haired boy turned to the setter behind him. 

“Do you talk about me Kageyama?” He asked, a flirting tone in his voice. Kageyama’s face turned a light shade of pink as his eyes widened. 

“I-I only brought you up once dumbass!” he retorted defensively. Hinata giggled. 

“I just kidding Bakayama! Calm down a bit.” he said, sighing and turning to Hase in the bed. 

“I’ll be leaving now. Goodbye Hase, I’ll see you tomorrow.” he smiled, turning towards the door and hopping his way to it. 

He waved goodbye to the two guests and the setter, a bright smile on his face. 

Then he was gone. 

It was quiet for a few seconds before Tsukishima spoke up. 

“Seems like a good match for you king.” he laughed. Kageyama groaned. 

“Shut up Suckyshima!” he demanded, fuming. Tsukishima raised his hands in defeat. He then turned to Yamaguchi. 

“Isn’t that why you came here Yamaguchi? To meet Hinata?” he asked. The freckled boy nodded. 

“Yea, Why?” he asked, tilting his head. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“Go talk to him. Become friends or whatever.” he said, Yamaguchi raised his eyes brows. 

“Oh right! I’ll do that. I’ll be back soon!” Yamaguchi turned to make his way out. “It was good seeing you Hase, maybe next time we’ll talk!” he said. Then he was go he just like Hinata. 

Hase sighed, gaining the attention of the two left in the room. 

“Hinata has a way of getting so much attention. It’s kind of crazy.” he laughed, shaking his head. 

“Well yea. How could you not be distracted by a tangerine like him?” Kageyama asked, sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed. Tsukishima sat in one on the other side. 

“He sticks out like a sore thumb.” the blonde boy added. Hase nodded. 

“I guess you’re right. But I meant his aura. It’s always so bright and inviting. It’s almost captivating. I don’t know how. The nurses say his time is short.” Hase frowned, sad at the thought of the small boy leaving. 

“How much longer does he have?” Kageyama asked, confusing himself as to why he cared. 

He didn’t even really know the boy. Much less have a reason to care about his lifespan. 

Hase shrugged silently. 

“However long it is, I’m sure a shorty like him will use it to the fullest.” Tsukishima said, pushing up his glasses. 

“Right again I suppose.” 

-With Yamaguchi- 

The green haired boy’s eyes wandered the plain hallway, searching for the boy he wanted to meet. Hinata. 

Then he saw orange hair by a room door, getting ready to enter. 

“H-Hey! Wait!” Yamaguchi shouted, wincing at the volume. But at least it caught the short boys attention. Who of which turned to Yamaguchi is surprise. 

“Oh you were with Kageyama!” Hinata smiled again. Yamaguchi nodded, approaching the boy. 

“Yea, my names Tadashi Yamaguchi. It’s nice to meet you.” he said. 

“It’s nice to meet you too! Let’s go in my room at talk! I wanna get to know all of Kageyama’s friends!” he said, stumbling into his room, wincing as he felt his ankle twist. Yamaguchi gasped. 

“Are you ok Hinata?” he asked, hands ready to catch him at any moment. Hinata turned his head to Yamaguchi, a painful smile on his face. 

“I’m fine! Fit as a fiddle!” he said, cringing at the obvious strain in his voice. “Sit down, sit down! Let’s get to know each other while we still can.” 

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows. “‘While we still can’? What do you mean?” he asked, hoping the idea he had in his mind wasn’t the answer. 

Hinata smiled again. This time Yamaguchi knew it was fake. He hasn’t known the short boy for long, but he was so easy to read. 

“Well I don’t exactly have a bunch of time left.” he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. 

‘And you take this so lightly..’ Yamaguchi thought, feeling himself being drawn in by the boy he barely knew.

=

I hate this chapter. I couldn’t really find a way to write it. Didn’t really come out well


End file.
